


Bared

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Between the Notes (Deep Space Nine Drabbles) [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Secrets, Sexual Content, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets, poorly kept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bared

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of my drabbles, originally posted at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com).

  
_Its after_ _midnight_  
 _Are you feelin alright?  
_ _”_ **Flesh for Fantasy,” Fiction Company**   


* * *

**  
**   


Garak’s hands grip his hips. Coax him. Guide him.

Julian rises on his knees, slip-slides against the sheets, lets his weight pull him back down and onto Garak, the Cardassian’s erection nudging something inside him that turns his limbs to molten heat.

His head falls back of its own accord and the moan that escapes him is full throated, uncontrolled. Not those pretty little gasps he used to give male lovers at the academy. Garak would never stand for that façade. Not here, not now. Of course, here, the façade is totally uncalled for.

Not that he’ll ever admit that…a man has to have some secrets…

A punishing grip on his hips, a driving thrust and Julian falls over the precipice he’s been hanging on all evening.

…but he’s pretty sure, from the smug smile Garak gives him as he runs proprietary fingers from Julian’s throat to his sensitive and softening cock, that Garak already knows.


End file.
